Ed Jones
"They needed my help! What was I supposed to do?" ''- ''Ed to Lily about Ed's theft in Season One. '''Ed Jones '''is a character in The Walking Dead: Decay in both Season One and Season Two. Although kind-hearted, Ed often puts the group in danger by accidentally making poor or cowardly decisions, and is the one who caused the chain reaction of events that occur in Season One. Season One While he and his friend Marcus were on a camping trip, the outbreak occured. Marcus, Ed, and their new friend, Maya, find themselves at the local church with a group of survivors. While out on a scavenge, Ed meets a family of a farmhouse. The farmhouse was occupied by Ezekiel and his two daughters, Irma and Johari. The man asks Ed if he could spare some supplies to help him and his daughters survive. Ed agrees and steals supplies from the Church to give to Ezekiel. Once Lily took notice of the missing supplies, Ed admits to his crime. The group quickly decides to kill Ed or just kick him out. Scared of Ed's fate, Marcus tells Ed to leave the group and come back when everyone chills out and Ed leaves. It is unknown wether or not Ed came back to the church since the group moved to the city shortly after. Season Two Once the RV breaks down in the middle of a deserted road, Jesus finds Ed fighting for his life inside an abandoned house. Jesus helps out Ed and brings him back to the RV. Lily recognizes Ed and is furious for his theft in Season One that lead to them having to move to the city to get more supplies to survive. Ed apologizes but Lily is not accepting. Lily tells Ed to leave but Jesus encourages him to stay which leads to the debate of kicking Ed out or not. After all the votes, the group decides to have Ed stay even though Lily angrily disapproves. Ed decides to make this up to Lily by getting a lot of supplies, even more then he stole. On one scavenge, Ed finds an abandoned hospital to find medical supplies. Inside, he is ambushed by a few walkers and he fights them off only to be attacked by another walker from behind and is bitten and pushed to the ground. The other walkers quickly come over and devour Ed while Ed screams on the radio to Jesus. Fate Undead Killed by: *Walkers *Lilly Ritter (indirectly caused) *Himself (indirectly caused) Ed finds an abandoned hospital to find medical supplies. Inside, he is ambushed by a few walkers and he fights them off only to be attacked by another walker from behind and is bitten and pushed to the ground. The other walkers quickly come over and devour Ed while Ed screams on the radio to Jesus. Appearances Season One *Long Way Home *Welcome to the Family *Another Part of Town (disappearance) Season Two *Liars and Cheats Killed Victims The list shows victims that Ed has killed: *Grant Poirier (indirectly caused) *Pastor William (indirectly caused) *Alan Gunderson (indirectly caused) *Daniel Marshall (indirectly caused) Trivia *Ed's betrayal indirectly caused the downfall and all the deaths of the group in Season One (besides Maya). *The vote of Ed leaving the group in Season One is opposite than Season Two. **In Season One, everyone besides Marcus voted for Ed to be killed/kicked out. **In Season Two, everyone besides Lily voted for Ed to stay with them. *In Liars and Cheats, it is revealed that Ed feels guilty for his decision to steal from the group. *When Ed learns of Marcus' fate, he gets suddenly depressed. **This could be because he blames himself for his death or because he is sad for his friend. Category:Survivors Category:Undead